Gas distribution assemblies for gas cooking appliances are known, and they are equipped with rotary-type manually operated gas valves and a duct distributing the gas. The valves are mounted in the duct in fluid communication with said duct, and they are fixed to the duct being attached to a support.
Safety issues due to gas leaks occurring because the attachment means have sustained some sort of mishap, such as breaking, for example, are known.
ES1077154U describes a gas distribution assembly suitable for being mounted in a gas cooking appliance, comprising a gas distribution duct suitable for being connected to a gas connection, at least one gas regulating valve mounted on said gas distribution duct, a support which is associated with said gas regulating valve and supported on said gas distribution duct, and attachment means for attaching each gas regulating valve with the support, the attachment means comprising at least one screw.